


Just Go With It?

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Gerard being sassy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mikey being Shy, Modern AU, No Gerard/Mikey (NO INCEST), Stood Up, Sweet, cute Pete, kinda short, petekey, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Mikey goes on a date despite Gerard's warnings and gets stood up. But before he can leave a man sits across from him with a charming smile.or“Hey Hon sorry I’m late, the traffic is terrible” he grins charmingly before leaning a little closer whispering in a tone that sent shivers down his spine even though it was in no way sexual.“I’m Pete, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.”Hey so when I get an idea I write it in my notes in a point way and I forgot this one and when I read the plan I laughed at all the jokes I put in, so at the end after the shot I put it in, let me know if you think it's funny too?Hey so when I get an idea I write it in my notes in a point way and I forgot this one and when I read the plan I laughed at all the grumbling I put in, why was I so angry? So at the end after the shot I put it in, let me know if you think it's funny too?





	Just Go With It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so when I get an idea I write it in my notes in a point way and I forgot this one and when I read the plan I laughed at all the jokes I put in, so at the end after the shot I put it in, let me know if you think it's funny too?

Mikey sighed and stared down at his watch, the little hands tauntingly resting in the 8:29 position. Fifty-nine minutes after his date was supposed to show up. He lowered his wrist to the table and picked at the tablecloth. He could feel the waiters staring at him with pity he didn’t want nor need. Gerard was right, he thought, of course he wouldn’t show up _‘He’s a dick Mikey’_ he remembered his brother warning him _‘I don’t trust him… I just can’t bare seeing you hurt Mikes’_. He groaned, he was going to have to suffer through quite a lot of babying and _‘I told you so’_ s’ for a while.

He looked down stubbornly ignoring the eyes on him and prepared to leave, he had wasted enough of their, and his own time. Just as he was about to stand, the chair across from his scraped along the polished wooden floors. He looked up with hope that was dashed but quickly replaced with confusion as the stranger spoke a little louder than necessary.

“Hey Hon sorry I’m late, the traffic is _terrible_ ” he grins charmingly before leaning a little closer whispering in a tone that sent shivers down his spine even though it was in no way sexual.

“I’m Pete, just go with it yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” He pat Mikey’s hand a few times which was still on the table, ready to help him up whenever he wanted to leave. Hesitantly he lowered back into his chair, pulling it in and getting comfortable. Pete was quietly waiting, obviously waiting for Mikey to start the conversation or leave. Mikey thought for a moment, it couldn’t hurt right? The guy he was going on a date with stood him up and anyway it wasn’t at any loss to him. This Pete guy was a lot more attractive than him, with his big, brown eyes, kind smile, and adorably smaller stature swamped in his oversized sweater. Yeah he could do worse.

He smiled back and observed as Pete visibly sagged in relief probably at not embarrassing himself. He turned and nodded over his shoulder and a man a few tables away got to his feet. He wasn’t that tall, probably the same height as Pete actually, but that was made up for with his well-muscled figure and intimidating tattoos. Briefly Mikey wondered if he had made a mistake, and felt guilty for potentially stealing Pete away from his own date. The man passed by the table, placing a black coat on the table and ruffling Pete’s hair. Pete laughed and brushed him off. Silently the ginger man turned to Mikey, smiled a friendly smile, waved to Pete then left.

“I’m sorry were you on a date?” Pete threw his head back and laughed revealing small dimples, which had no right to be so cute, and the edges of what looked like a tattoo at the edge of his collar. He shook his head still giggling.

“No, no sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, but no. That’s Andy, he’s one of my best friends, we were having a break from our other friends who we work with. We were finished anyway, he didn’t mind, he was the one who noticed you over here in the first place.” He revealed before perking up a little.

“Oh yeah sorry, I introduced myself already but-“ he stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Pete Wentz.” Mikey laughed at his enthusiasm, and took Pete’s surprisingly calloused hand in his own in a quick shake.

“I’m Mikey Way, a pleasure to meet you Pete Wentz”

The night went better than Mikey had ever expected, he finally got to order his food while Pete got something from the dessert menu seeing as he had already had a meal with Andy. By the end of the night they had exchanges stories and laughs. And Mikey found that he was glad he got stood up. Hours later when they walked out of the restaurant close enough for their shoulders to brush with every step, and Mikey had to resist the urge to take Pete’s hand.

After exchanging numbers, Mikey decided to take the chance.

“So uh…” Pete looked up from his phone, saving Mikey’s contact (which was, in his opinion adorably saved under ❤ **Mikeyway** **❤** ) while looking up at him.

“Yeah?” he asked patiently a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“I was wondering…” he couldn’t seem to just spit it out and was getting quite frustrated with himself. Or he was until Pete laughed quietly at him, and even though he was laughing at him he couldn’t be mad cause he was just so damn cute.  He took a deep breath just as Gerard pulled up to the curb, he was glad he had taken the foresight to text him ten minutes ago but his timing was terrible. He turned to Pete completely and hurried so he wouldn’t lose this chance.

“Would you want to go out on a real date with me?” he asked in a rush just as Gerard decided to honk the cars obnoxiously loud horn at him, leaning over so his forehead was resting on the window. Pete looked at the car then laughed. He stepped forward- not very far because they were already pretty close, and shifted onto his toes to kiss Mikey’s cheek. The honking stopped. Pete whispered a quiet “text me” as he shuffle back with a wink. He nodded to the waiting car with a cheeky smile, waved his phone at him as a reminder and turned to leave.

Watching him go for a moment longer Mikey stumbled in a daze to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. And as they drove home Mikey told his brother the whole story, and when he expected him to begin his rant of  ‘I told you so’ he was pleasantly surprised when Gerard only smiled in the same way that reminded Mikey of when he was young and Gee would walk him home from school on bad days and they’d get ice-cream in the park; and told Mikey he was glad he'd, had a good night. And yeah, Mikey just, had the best night. He smiled down at his phone and bit his lip. There wasn’t anything that important in it, but now there was. ‘Cause he had Pete’s number and a possible date in the future.

 

The Plan  
(It's pretty funny I thought you might like it haha)

END

PLAN:

Mikey - got stood up  
Pete - feels bad for him

mikey at a restaurant  
he looks around  
waitress comes over  
he says hes waiting  
she pitys him  
he gets sad  
he gets ready to leave  
someone sits down  
what  
its pete!  
duh  
who did you think it was  
patrick?  
idiot.  
no  
its pete  
"sorry im so late babe the traffic is so bad right now"  
he leans forward  
"im pete, just go with it yeah? whoever didnt bother to show up is a dick"  
mikey goes with it cause petes sweet and trying to save him  
and hes cute  
that helps  
andy walks by and ruffles petes hair as he leaves  
"who was that?"  
"just my friend"  
"im sorry"  
"dont be, he doesn't mind"  
they start talking and find they really have a lot in common  
mikey pays despite pete arguing  
they walk out  
mikey asks pete out for real  
pete says yes  
fucking duh  
what the fuck  
how are you so bad at this  
did you think he was gonna say no?  
go frolic into the sunset with fuckin joe or something?  
fuck off  
then gee shows up  
that fuckin cutie  
hes a sweetheart also a bitch also picks up mikey  
whatever ill finish the story l8r

 


End file.
